


The Shortest "YKINMKATO" Sterek Fic Ever Because Stuart Looks Great in Leather but is Sick of Your Cat-o-Nine Tails Bullshit

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sick of Your Shit Verse [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Under-negotiated Kink, ykinmkato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he was supposed to do was drop off the box that Stiles told him not to look in under any circumstances to the house that made you leave all of your personal belongings by the front door.</p><p>In all honesty he should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest "YKINMKATO" Sterek Fic Ever Because Stuart Looks Great in Leather but is Sick of Your Cat-o-Nine Tails Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly your prompt fill Devilscut, but I think you may still enjoy it! :D  
> I haven't forgotten though, I just have ~reasons for this fic, lol!
> 
> Also, the hot pink graphic is courtroom Qhuinn! http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/post/70425475458/inspired-by-meeyas-deep-purple-1-deep-purple

Stuart moves briskly yet smoothly down the familiar hall to Room 9, second from the end. He stops and delivers two short knocks while humming a tune about nothing to himself. He's in a good mood that morning and had big plans for the day just as soon as he gets done dropping off whatever was in the mystery case that Stiles forgot at home and begged him to bring.

' _Don't look inside! You won't like it!_ ' Stiles pled over the phone. Stu knew Stiles well enough to believe him so he agreed, put on a glove and carried the case gingerly to Lydia's. All Stuart cared to know of Lydia was that she was Stiles’ friend he met in some seedy bar and she owned her own house. A house where it appeared she rented out rooms. By the hour.

“ _Nope, nopenopenope_!” Stuart hummed to himself as he made his way to the four story tudor just shy of the preserve. He didn't mind since his own plans for the day were in the same direction and a little errand wasn't going to stall his plans.

The door opens slightly so Stu walks in and turns to close it. He's about to turn back around when a hand covers his mouth and a burning hot, rigid erection sets up shop between his asscheeks. Stuart lets out a gasp and a whimper as another hand grasps his dick hard (which may be just the way Stu likes it) and a hoarse voice rasps wetly against his ear.

“The safe word is _cantelope_ , you like that don’t you?” it says, causing Stuart to buck his hips back trying to get out of his assailant’s hold. The voice simply laughs and plants him even more firmly against the door, rubbing Stu’s wood against the wood of the door.

“You’re rowdy today aren’t you? You know just what daddy likes!” ‘Daddy’ then produces a small flogger out of nowhere and taps it against Stu’s ass causing Stu to let out a muffled yowl. How Stu’s pants and underwear got pulled over his ass he has no idea, but the sharp rap of pain that pulses through him makes him forget to be bothered by it and instead makes him more frantic to escape whatever the hell this is!

“Yeah! That’s what I like to hear. Alright, I’m going to remove my hand just long enough for you to tell me your color. Then I’m gonna gag that pretty mouth up so tight…. _fuck_ I can’t wait. Now tell me sub, what’s your color?” The predator gives a growl and peels his hand off of Stuart’s mouth as he begins mouthing at the young man’s neck. Stuart inhales.

“RED, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!! I’M NOT STILES WHAT THE _FUCK_!?” Stuart yells as loudly as he can while turning the knob on the door and knocking back into Derek. Derek flies back as though Stuart were suddenly made of mountain ash and cowers in the corner whimpering at the sudden outburst.

“What?! But.. but Stiles-”

“I’m not fucking Stiles! And don’t you dare come near my ass with that flogger thing again you kinky son of a _bitch_! I don’t like receiving pain you assface piece of shit what the _fuuuucks_?!” Stuart yells as he angrily pulls his underwear and pants back over his now slightly bruised ass. He tries to adjust his panic erection and makes for the door just as Stiles comes running in wearing black satin lingerie, stockings and heels. He’s got a mask on and a whip in his hand.

“Derek! What are you doing here? I told you room 6!”

“This is room 6, Stiles! That’s what it says on the door!” Stuart looks at the number on the door and upon seeing it swing, realizes the mistake immediately. He’s about to turn to Derek and explain when he finally takes in what Derek’s wearing.

He’s shirtless and has on nothing but his leather jacket from the waist up. From the waist down he’s wearing frilly, baby pink lace panties with garters attached to hot pink trimmed lace stockings complete with little bows in front. One would think the pink would clash with his skin but he looks pretty stunning. And the growling scowl he’s making at Stu really only helps the situation.

“What the fuck are you wearing? It’s 9am in the morning!” Stuart demands.

“Stuart shut up!" Stiles says as he pinches his bro on the shoulder, "Bear, you’re supposed to be in the other room and _I’m_ domming today! Where’s the gag I gave you?”

“I thought that was for me to use on you!”  Derek reaches behind him and produces the gag causing both Stilinski boys to cock their heads.  Derek cocks his eyebrow and Stiles grins.  Stuart looks between the two of them.  

“I hate you guys so much!”

“Hold on,” Derek points at Stuart accusingly, “Stuart what are you even doing here?!  You have to let the guy at the desk do a full body search before you come up, you could have just left the case downstairs.”

“Shut up, Derek! All of you just shut up!” Stu refuses to be embarrassed after being harassed and manhandled by the brut that is Derek Hale (...and the guy at the front desk named Isaac). “Whom I let _feast on my physique_ is my own damned business and it doesn’t mean you get to _50 Shades_ my ass!”

Derek at least has the nerve to look repentant as he walks over to Stiles and buries his head in the boy's skin.

“Sorry, Stu.” he muffles into Stiles’ neck as Stiles pets him while pouting at Stu.

“Yeah, sorry Stu, we didn’t mean to get you caught up in this. I didn’t know you weren’t into it.”

Stuart sighs. “It’s not that I’m not into it, I just don’t wanna sub and besides I want my own pet, I don’t wanna do it with you! Now you boys enjoy the rest of your… -Jesus Christ it really is 9 o’clock in the fucking morning, show some tact! At least wait until after noon!” Stu tuts at the boys and sets down Stiles’ box before walking out of the door and down the hall. Before he reaches the stairs something in room number one catches his eye. The door is mostly open and as he pushes it the rest of the way he sees a young man on his knees.  He's wearing a leather garter belt, a black lace pouch and leather stockings. He’s got a halo of curls and big bright blue/grey eyes.

"Well hello, Isaac."  There’s a gag in his mouth and his arms are bound behind his back. He looks at Stuart with a hungry glint.  “Well I’m sure it’s noon somewhere isn’t it…” He runs his hands through the boy’s hair and the boy leans into the gesture.

“Hello, pet.”

 

Epilogue:

 

Stuart removes the gag from Isaac's mouth.

"I thought you wanted to meet in the preserve?"

"Yeah, after 12, right?  I'm waiting for this guy named Argent, he has an afternoon flight and wanted to get a session in before leaving."  Isaac drags his puffy eyes up and down Stuart.  "You can stay if you'd like."

"Do you think I'm dressed for it?" Stuart asks as he drops his pants revealing white lace panties and thigh high white stockings with lace trim.  

Isaac watches him and grins, "Dressed for the occasion?"  

"On Tuesdays I wear lace." Stuart says with a shrug.  Isaac grins.

"I think he'll appreciate you just fine."

 

There's a knock at the door.  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I also made a [page for visual references](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com/post/128946893359/visual-reference-for-shortest-sterek-bdsm) ~~because I really wanted to see a bunch of pics of men in drawers and decided to write a fic to justify it~~! Larger versions of the pics can be found there!
> 
> YKINMKATO - Your kink is not my kink and that's okay. A ridiculously inside joke that like 3 people will get. Despite that... I had to.


End file.
